iGo On A Trip
by H-Rex
Summary: Carly and Spencer are going to Yakima for an entire month. Ditching Freddie, Sam, and Shane to do all the tech work and the funny stuff on iCarly. With Freddie and Sam working together will something actually happen? SEDDIE WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! My name is smartbabie and why are you reading this? I'm not sure but please review at the end of this chapter in order for the next one! K thanks!**

** Sam's P.O.V Read on!**

I laughed at the joke that Carly had just told. Right she was going to be at her grandfather's for a month. FUNNY! I looked over at her still laughing. She was frowning. WHAT?!?!?

"You and Spence and seriously leaving me with the dork for an ENTIRE month?" I yelled.

"Sam I have to! Calm down. Spencer's going to give you money for food and you allowed to sleep here ever night. We'll even give you a key so you don't have to pick the lock ever time!" Carly said desperately trying to calm her blonde friend down. I had known this. I weighed my options. I could easily go with them but a whole month away from school i would flunk. I'd have the entire apartment to myself and Spencer would give me like $500 dollers for food. I would be lonely but I could get over it.

"Fine I guess, what about school though?" I asked. Carly's grades would definately fall down if she was gone for a month.

"I'm going to get my work for the next month and do it there and give it to the teachers when I get back." She explained. I scofted the teachers would never let that slide with me. Only cause Carly is there perfect little angel.

"Well thats good I suppose, when do you guys leave?" I asked kind of deretting it. The month was going to be lonely. Carly looked nervous about answering.

"Uh... well... um... 2" She said afraid to finish. 2 weeks. I figured thats not bad. WE still had plenty of time to hang out.

"Well lets make this the best 2 weeks ever!" I said trying to make the situation better.

"Um not exactly. I leave it 2 days." She said in one breath. I looked at her. DAMN why did she wait so long to tell me!

"2 days!?! What are we going to do about iCarly? We can't do it without you! Carly! Hence iCARLY! I don't want to do it with the nub!" I said. Mentioning the dork for the first time in the conversation. God I don't want to work with him.

"Calm down Sam! Shane is going to work the camaras' and Freddie will be on screen with you.: She said holding a pillow for protection for what she just said. Shane did make the situation a little better. If he wasn't Carly's Boyfriend. I had gotten over him so I told her that she could have him. Shane was happy to hear the girl war was over. I had calmed down though I could never stay mad at Carly especially when she pulled that puppy dog face. Which she was pulling now.

"Fine have fun on the plane to Yakima I can still sleepover tonight right?" I said. That was the most enthuisim that was coming out of me.

**Well this is going to get entertaining fast. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I left you off were Carly and Sam were talking about Carly's sudden trip. Now I think it some time with Freddie so here he is. Btw I have no idea how long this story will be. Anyway read on!**

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I had walked in on them talking. Carly had told me a few weeks ago what was going to happen and I'm assuming she had just told Sam. I was going have to be on camera with Sam and that was going to be tough. If Sam didn't get her way then there would be a show really. It was going to be awkward with me, Shane and her alone in Carly's apartment. I figured Sam was going to stay here for the entire month. And it would only be me and her. Going to the mall, the movies, the pie shop and Groovie Smoothies together. By the end of the month people would think were a couple. Either that or she would completely ditch me and I would have to go back to hanging out with my nerdy friends. God I'm beginning to act to much like Sam.

"Helloooooo Freddork anybody in thereeeeee?" Someone asked as they hit me in the head with a pillow. I looked up. Sam. How was I already in the studio? Did I walk up here? Since when does thinking of Sam phase me out?

"Oh um sorry kind of got lost in my own thoughts I guess. I assuming Carly has told you?" I asked. Not even imagining what she was going to say.

"Yup so we better start planning the four iCarly's were going to have to do without her because the less work I do the better." She said. Wow she took it better than I thought she would. Carly was downstairs packing so that left me and her alone in the studio. After an hour we decided that Friday, the day that Carly was leaving, was going to be the first one without her. We were suppose to do a skit with Gibby about Pie. Then time how long it takes Sam to eat an entire Coconut Cream Pie. Then a little of random dancing. Then a Wake Up Spencer that we were going to do tonight. And finish off with a Blab Cam segment. An average time show. Nothing special. But the week after was going to be hell. It was Valentines day on the Friday. A few months ago I would have been psyched and gotten Carly something special. But now I wasn't sure what to do. I could easily get Sam something but what about the show? We'd have to do something different there as we did last year. Something tells me when that time rolls around it wasn't going to be pretty. Suddenly Carly bounced up.

"You guys want to go to the Groovie Smoothies I'm basically done packing." She said. Sam was out the door by the time she said Groovie Smoothies. I laughed as I got up and walked out the door following her. Me and Carly walked to the Groovie Smoothies to find Sam with a large smoothie in her hands inpatiently waiting for us.

"Did she actually pay for her own smoothie?" I asked Carls before we walked in.

"I'm not sure..." Carly said kind of shocked herself. As we walked in and got in the small line to get our smoothies Sam came up to me.

"You own T-Bo $5 bucks Fredifer." She said before walking away.

"Well there goes that idea." I said. As I paid for my and Sam's smoothies I looked over and saw that Sam was already done with hers.

"Can you throw in another large Tinkleberry Blitz T-Bo?" I asked while he was making mine. Carly was already sitting with Sam.

"Sure little man. What we do for love eh?" He said. What?

"Oh no me and Sam aren't dating." I said. Trying to explain before Sam heard and pounded my face in.

"Not yet little man. But you will I can see it." He said setting down mine and Sam's smoothies. Then he vanished. Odd. I shrugged it off and walked over to the table the Sam and Carly were sitting at. Sam's eyes light up when she saw me with 2 smoothies like she knew the second one was for her.

"Thanks nub!" She said as she grabbed one and began drinking it. I laughed as I sat down and started talking about the new iCarly segment that me and Sam had planned. Carly said that it sounded good. Then she brought up with week after.

"What are you guys going to do for Valentines Day?!" She said excitedly. Sam and I both froze.

**Somewhat of a cliffy. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going I don't plan things. Send in some ideas maybe I'll use one. I'm going to add a new chapter in iAm a Ballerina because that is my most popular story and I have something to tell you guyssss! Anyway I'll have another one chapter for this story up by tonight. Review please! Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. I have made you wait for awhile with this chapter and right now, this is my personal favorite. I really like how this story is planning out. I left you off with Carly asking what they were going to do for Valentines Day. Enjoy!**

**Sam's P.O.V**

Something I had always dreaded. Valentines day. All the stupid couples got to be in love and stuff. It was disgusting. And it was 2 weeks away. What are me and Freddie going to do for valentines day Shane said we were on our own for that episode, he was going up to visit Carly. It was just going to be me, him a tripod camera and thousands of people watching us. This was going to be tough.

"Why don't we have a debate Freddie takes the side that Valentine's day is cool and I say why it's lame." I said. It wasn't a bad suggestion. Freddie always had loved Valentine's day sending cards to Carly every year. She had grown sick of it but was still polite about it. Typical Carly.

"Yea that sounds good and then we'll just add lib the rest of the show." He said. I was glad he wasn't putting much thought into Valentine's day this year. Maybe Carly dating Shane has put some sense into him. As we walked back to the apartment we all knew what was going to happen. Carly was going to leave and we were going to meet Shane and do our very first show without her.  
As me and Freddie walked up Carly's stairs after saying goodbye it was awkward. Being in somebody elses house alone with the dork. Most of the show went on smoothly. Until we got to the blab cam segment. Shane set up some girl that lived in MA named Hailey.

"Hey Sam, Hey Freddie!" She said excitedly.

"Why does she get to be first" Freddie whined. I elbowed him in the stomach and smirked.

"That's why." I said. As she continued to talk I couldn't help but notice the dork staring at me, smiling. It was odd. But a good odd.

"And that's why I think you and Freddie should date!" Hailey said. What??? Had I really not been paying attention that long?

"Excuse me?" I said shocked. Freddie still hasn't seemed to snap out of his gaze. I punched him again that seemed to work.

"SAM!" He said.

"What nerd" I said angrily. I wasn't happy that this girl on crazy flakes think I should date someone.... UNCOOL! I mean sure Freddie didn't look dorky anymore, all the fencing and weight lifting had done him a lot of good and he grew taller, he didn't have to wear those stupid platform shoes to look tall around Carly anymore but still! Oh my god I was complimenting the dork. I felt a blush crept to my cheeks.

"SEE! Sam DOES like Freddie! She's blushing!" Hailey yelled. Which made me blush harder. Freddie opened his mouth to say something but I just figured, Hey lets not do a Messin With Lewburt this week lets have a pie fight. I had some saved pie I had planned to eat after the show but shoving it in the dorks face would be funny, humiliating to him, and make myself feel better. I quickly shot across the room and threw the pie from at least ten feet away. It nailed him right in the face. Perfect throw. I walked over to him mouth open wide and took my finger wiped my finger across his face and ate it.

"Mmmmmm vallina." I said into the camera. Shane was trying to not laugh and Hailey had already lost it. Freddie seemed to come out of shock.

"Thanks Sam thanks a lot." He seemed depressed for a moment.

"Now why don't you give me a hug." I knew what was coming next. I didn't have time to run. Suddenly he wrapped is arms around me and got pie all over me. Hailey was staring in shock. I was desperately try to get out of his tough grip. He held me tight though and I wasn't able to. He began spinning me around like an idiot and after at least 2 min he put me back down. Then he toke his finger wiped my face with it and then ate it, mimicking me.

"Mmmmmmm vanilla." He said. I could help but laugh a little. Hailey was trying to get our attention so she could continue her point and tell us that we should go out but we ignored her. I toke a huge thing of frosting off my cheek and threw it at Freddie. After throwing it back we had gone in an all at war with the pie for 5min. Suddenly it was time to end the show. Me and Carly always seemed happy that the show was finally over and we could rest but as Freddie said his last few lines I was sad that our fun was going to end. We said our ending lines still ignoring Hailey and turned off all the cameras. Carly had called saying she watched and loved it. As Shane was packing up the equipment and Freddie had gone home to change I remembered that Hailey was still on the Blab Cam. I quickly changed and ran up to she if Shane had already turned it off or what. The closer I got I could hear talking. I got even closer and peaked around the corner. It was Hailey and Shane.

"Wouldn't they be the cutest couple ever!" I heard Hailey say. Typical. I was about to walk in when I heard what Shane said back.

"Yea I know. If Carly was here she said she would have helped but I think I can get the together by Valentines day." He said. Hailey starting cheering. I stood there frozen.

WHATTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Ahh another cliff hanger. I am so sorry but I had to end the chapter there. But wasn't it a longggg chapter. I had thrown my own name in there Hailey(: because well I thought it would be cool. Send me in suggestions I would love to put them in the story if I can make it work. Next chapter.... VALENTINES DAY! Even though its October... Don't question my choices! Anyway Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I promised the Valentine webshow last time and well if I tried to fit it, it would have been rushed or the chapter would have been ridiculous plus I like the way this chapter plays out so I shall keep it. Away Read on!**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I shot down the stairs. I ran as fast as I could. I wanted out. I didn't want to see Freddie, Carly, or Shane. I tripped and I heard Shane yell asking if I was ok. I simply replied that I was fine and got up and continued to run. I swung open the door and crashed right into Freddie. We both slammed to the floor with a loud thud.

"Sam! What was that I'm coming down there!" Shane yelled. Shit! I paniced. I grabbed Freddie's hand and used my other hand to cover his mouth and ran into his apartment and walked/dragged Freddie onto the fire escape were i finally let go of him and sat in my chair. He had given me one since I had started hanging out with him on it. He sat down next to me.

"Sam, whats wrong?" He asked. He always knew something was wrong but i figured it was that I had just dragged him away from Carly's without notice.

"I heard Hailey and Shane talking." I said. I realized what that kind of sounded like.

"You mean he's cheating on Carly! That son of a bitch!" He started screaming rambling on about how he was no good for her.

"Freddie.... Freddie!....... FREDDIE! Calm down he's not cheating on Carly. But they are cooking up a little plan, him, Carly, and Hailey!" I said. I really didn't want to tell him, but this wasn't just about me, it was about him to.

"What are they going to do?" He asked. I knew exactly what they were going to do. Carly was going to come home for the weekend and hide backstage with Shane on the Valentine's Day Show. Then they were going to watch us and right before they end the show hey were going to tie us to together by our legs as if we were going a 3 legged race and refuse to let us go until we shared a Valentine's Day kiss. I thought about this. It was a poorly thought out plan. Freddie and me could easily sabotage it. I grinned because I had the perfect idea. As I thought Freddie was desperately trying to get my attention again. Must have dazed off.

"What?" I asked. Confused. I hadn't heard him talking really.

"What are they planning?" He asked curiously.

"Oh they want us to start dating. Anyway I have the perfect plan." I said calmly. It wasn't a big deal.

"They want US?..... Me and.... YOU..... they want me to date the blond headed demon!" He said. I rolled my eyes, got up, shoved him out of the chair and held him up against the fire escape on the side that was to the ground. Suddenly he was terrified.

"I mean! I would love to go out with you! How about a date this Friday" He asked. I chuckled he was nervous, and scared. Funniest thing ever.

"Sure but I'm busy on Friday you know that little webshow we do called iCarly? How about we go next Saturday?" I asked completely serious even though I was about to burst out in laughs. His face changed like suddenly he was grateful.

"I'll pick you up next Saturday 8 o clock." He smiled. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left but not before sticking my head out the window one last time to say one last thing.

"Hate you." I said.

"Hate you too." He said smiling. As I walked away I thought that maybe dating him wouldn't be so bad.

**I Love that ending. I just couldn't keep going I had to keep it. Anyway review or the next chapter won't be up tomorrow! Jk (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. The Valentine's Day webcast isn't in this chapter. Again I write on a wim and I really liked this chapter so I kept it. Lot's of cute Seddie scenes in this so this should keep you happy until tonight or tomorrow. So yea uh read on.**

**Freddie P.O.V**

I have a date with Sam. The real Sam not Melanie. How did this happen? I wasn't sure if I was tricked into asking her or if I asked her willingly. Whatever. I sighed and walked into my bedroom to go to sleep. It was definatly going to be a crazy week and weekend.

Next Day

As I put my books in my locker I thought about last night. I still didn't get it. It was all so confusing I got absolutely no homework done and no sleep. I was to busy thinking about me and Sam's date this weekend. I had no idea were to take her. I thought of the perfect place. She would never guess it to. I smiled as I closed my locker and smacked right into somebody.

"Hey! Next time you crash into me I swear I'll- Oh hey Freddie." A very similar voice say. I look down. Sam. Since when am I taller than her? I shrug thinking that it was normal stuff.

"FREDDIE!" Sam shouted as she smacked my head.

"OW! What!" I said.

"I was talking and you just sat there saying nothing! Don't you think my plan was brillant?" She said. Oh yea. She said she had a plan for Shane and Carly. As she explained again I added the apporite head nods and yea that's good I payed attention to nothing she was saying. Her eyes were so icy blue today. I never really noticed. God I need to snap out of it.

"And remember you need to act like you are completely shocked and unaware of what's happening." She said. What?

"Yea don't think I'll have any probelm doing that." I had no idea what this plan was. Guess I'll go along with it.

"Hey when did you start calling me Freddie?" I asked smirking. She didn't realize she hasn't called me any nicknames today. It was pretty awesome.

"Uh... No reason dishrag... Anyway were are we going on our date this weekend?" She said attempting to change the subject. But she said it LOUD. Every single head turned to face us. Suddenly we were completely surronded. Greattttttt.

"I'm keeping it a secret." I said to Sam specifally but all the girls went AWWW! And Sam was pretty ticked off. Was this part of her plan? Damn it I wish I payed attention. I did something I would have done normally. I grabbed Sam's hand pushed through the crowd and out the door. But they weren't giving up that easy.

"Look there holding hands!" Some girl shouted. That's it! I gripped Sam's hand tight and started running. The crowd quickly stopped. They would have to skip the school day to follow us. They all walked back inside. I started walking again with Sam beside me. We walked to the park that was 4 blocks away and sat down on the swings.

"What was that for?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just didn't feel like playing ask Sam and Freddie a million and one questions." I said.

"But telling them that we were dating was part of the plan!" She said pouting. (Yes I know kind of out of character, cut me some slack.) She was cute when she pouted. I got close to her and whispered.

"Well this plan is even better." I said. My breath tickled her cheek. She squirmed and got up and started walking.

"Where are you going!" I shouted.

"Carly's!" She yelled. I got up and ran after her and caught up with her quickly.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"I'm going to Carly's." I simply stated.

"Wow Benson. Never thought you were the one to skip." She said. I grinned. In Sam's world that was a compliment.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Puckett." I said. She smiled. She always loved when I called her Puckett. I have no idea why.

"Wanna race?" I said. She looked up at me and smirked. And with that she took off running. I laughed and started running myself. She was so crazy sometimes.

**So cute(: **

**I was alone**

**Because my feelings for him didn't matter**

**He still liked her over me**

**My bruised heart shattered**

**I could never compare to her**

**Shorter, skinnier, smarter**

**My heart breaks a little more**

**Everytime I see you it gets harder**

**My heart dies as I walk away**

**I know we weren'y meant to be**

**Why did I even try?**

**I was to blind to see**

**Tears form in my eyes**

**Everytime I think of you**

**I seem to cry a lot now**

**I just wish I wasn't a fool**

**The blood goes slowly down my arm**

**I wasn't in a rush anyway**

**You seem to cause me all this pain**

**Even through this bright sunny day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You've waiting a long time so yea.**

**Sam P.O.V**

We ran all the way to the apartment. The rest of the week went by fast. Me and Freddie avoided busy hallways for our sake of the idiotic gossip people who need to know everything in the world. Dumb asses. I began setting up the iCarly studio. Freddie would take care of the tech stuff later. I thought of what I was supposed to wear for a valentines day show. I ran out of the studio quickly and down the street to Deb. They already had prom dresses out so I guess I would have to deal with that. As I walked down the aisles of shoes and dress I saw a dress that would look perfect on me. I picked it up. It was pink. Yuck. It had a small bow on the side and was strapless. It had a fade lace black cover to it that had flowers on it. I frowned. It was a pretty dress but pink would be all wrong. First off I hated pink. Second I was suppose to be thinking Valentines Day was stupid. Just as I was about to but the dress back I looked behind where it was before. There was a blue dress just like it. I smiled. I quickly found my size and ran to the changing room to try it on. It fit fine and I walked to the register dress in hand. I grabbed some black 2 inch heels that also had a small bow on the side. Perfect. I had a dress, shoes, blue hoops and some blue bangles for my wrist. I looked at the time. I was going to be late if I took to long with my makeup. This plan had to go perfectly. I had to pretend I hated Valentines Day. Then have me play what am I sitting on. But I would know what I was going to be sitting on. Freddie. Then pretend to be mad at Freddie. Then Freddie would try to make it up to me and say You know you love me. And then I would announce that I did love him on air and that we started kissing. It was so perfect. Carly would totally freak. I stilled wondered about that date me and him were going to go on tomorrow. He never told me. As I walked back to Carly's I thought about my makeup, if the studio was done, how the plan was going to work, if Carly was already hiding.... everything. I walked in and quickly got changed. Everything looked good. Ever since Carly girl-ed me up that one time I knew how to put on my own makeup and everything so I knew I looked good enough. I could hear Freddie calling my name. It was my 1 minute warning. I quickly walked to the fridge grabbed a water and waited for the elevator. We had Gibby helping us with the game and he was waiting backstage.... with Carly. We never told him our plan. He knew nothing of anything. All he knew was that he was going to be the host of the game What am I sitting on. That way Freddie could sit on the chair without having to talk and I would be able to get yes or no's. The elevator opened just as Freddie started screaming.

"SAMMM!!!!! 5, 4, 3, 2!" Freddie yelled. I hopped in front of the camera just in time.

"Hello people that own computers I'm Sam! Even though I don't look it." I said. Freddie's mouth dropped.

"Hey uh Freddie you dropped something on the floor there. He snapped out of it.

"What??" He said looking on the ground.

"Your mouth... and some dignity." I said smiling. I could hear Gibby laughing back stage.

"Anywayyyy today were going to have a random debate!" He said. I pressed a button and the words random debate appeared on the screen and the swings dropped. I took my seat and crossed my legs cursing about the dress. I could hear Freddie snickering I punched him and began explaining to the viewers.

"I'm taking the side that Valentine's Day is stupid." I said.

"And I'm taking the side that it's a cool holiday." He stated.

"Yes amazing holiday especially if you single. Have a nerd write you a love note and put it in you locker. Stupid" I said. That seemed to get him mad.

"Its not stupid! I was suppose to put it in Carly's locker!" He said. Quickly covering his mouth. I thought back to last Valentines Day.

_Dear most amazing girl ever, (I shrugged at the time reading it)_

_I can't think about how long I've liked you. I always hid it, saying I was in love with another girl instead. I know that if you figure out this is me you would kill me but at the moment I really don't care. Through the years I've developed a small crush on you and its grown. By a lot. I think its terrible you've never kissed anyone but I figured someone has already beaten me to the point. I hope I made you Valentine's Day somewhat better because I know you how much you hate it. BTW love your __blond__ curly locks._

_Love, Nerd11_

I never understood the note until now. Freddie had sent it. He never meant it to send it to Carly. Carly doesn't have blond hair. Freddie isn't afraid of Carly. I've known Freddie forever. He knew I've had my first kiss. Everything whirled around me at once. Freddie liked me, not Carly.

"You never meant to send that to Carly." I said quietly. Freddie looked at me funny.

"And how would you know, you don't have a picture perfect memory." He said mocking me. Challenging me.

"Carly doesn't have blond hair." I stated. I fiddled with the black and red braclet on my arm. The one that was given to me that day. Suddenly it wasn't helping. It was the source of the problem. He stared at me for awhile. I coughed to let him know we were still on air.

"Sam I love you." He said. What!

"Excuse me?" I said.

**Random. Yes. A penny for your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. I had no school today so this chapter I had plenty of time to write. Sadly, this will be the second to last chapter of this story. But I believe I will have a new one out involving Melanie and her devious mind. Called iHave to stay. Anyway read on.**

**Sam P.O.V**

Things didn't add up. He couldn't possibly love me. This wasnt part of the plan, we were suppose to stick on the plan! I heard gasps back stage. Not sure if it was Gibby or who. At the moment I wanted out. Freddie couldn't know. I've been independent for so long, I didn't need a guy to screw things up. I remember toturing him, sharing my first kiss with him, everything. I was frozen. Freddie should there unsure of what to say next. He coughed singaling me to say something.

"I hate you." I said coldly. Freddie's face fell.

"I hate everything you've ever done to me." I said. he seemed to get a lot madder.

"Everything I've done to you? I taken brutal beats by a 5 foot midget! Your barely tall enough to drive! Like you ever smart enough to even get your lisence! I don't know why I even put up with you anymore!" He said.

"Because you love me." I said quietly. Still fiddling with my braclet. I thought back to all those notes he gave me. They were all so kind. Like he acutally cared. Now i highly doubt he feels that way anymore.

"I totured you to hide everything. I hated sympathy always have, always will. I'm sorry for everything. I don't deserve someone like you. Someone as messed up as me shouldn't. You don't want me. you don't need me Freddie. I'm not good enough and I never will be. It's for the better. By the way, I love you too." I said before I ran out of the studio. By the time I got to the door I tripped. I was bleeding and it stung.

"Carly! Sam fell!" He shouted running to my side. Carly appeared in the studio dumb struck that we knew she was here.

"I didn't fall! I didn't fall for you or anything! I tripped. I'll just get back up and dust myself off. See?" I said as I got back up.

"Sam.." Carly said.

"I don't want to hear it." I said. I got up and ran outside Carly's apartment. I ran to a very familar place. The fire escape. It was raining but I didn't care.

"I think I might know were she is!" I heard Freddie say.

"Shit." I said. I was trapped. I looked up. Stairs. I quickly climbed up and watched as Freddie climb out onto his fire escape. he was mumbling to himself. I could make out words like my name, love, worried, where, and miss. Right before he went back in i called out his name. Why did I do that?

"Sam? What are you doing up there?" He said.

"Oh nothing just hanging out." I replied as I walked down the stairs. I tripped again. Damn these heels. Freddie caught me. Of course.

"You ok?" He asked. I'm never ok.

"I'm fine. " I replied. Looking away.

"Sam do you really love me?" He asked. The one question I didn't want to hear.

"Yes..... " I said looking down. He obviously didn't like that. He tilted my head up to make me look him in the eyes. His dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said as his head got closer to mine. stop. Stop. STOP! My head shouted by I couldn' find the words to say it. His face was within an inch with mine. I began to lean forward.

"There you two are!" Carly said. Me and Freddie both groaned.

"Oh uh... sorry." She said shyly and walked away.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and walking back to Carly's. I tried to drop it but his hand held on tight. I shrugged it off and walked with him.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Oh and you can find Sam's dress in my profile. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ending chapter. Hope you like.**

**Freddie P.O.V**

Sam laughed as I gripped the bar in front of the seat. The hill seemed to get higher and higher. When does it stop? Suddenly we were at the top and speeding down the track. Sam had her hands in the air as I screamed. I still don't understand that nature.

"Come awn put your hands up dork!" She said as she pried my hands off the bar and made me put them in the air. It was fun. We were in Seven Flags Seattle and going down the biggest roller coaster there. Just like our first date. I remember that so clearing.

_~FlashBack~_

Sam groaned as I attempted for the second time to knock down the three empty milk bottles. I had the third and final ball in my hand ready to throw. Suddenly Sam had grabbed the ball called me a dork and threw the ball herself knocking down the bottles in one shot.

"Sammmmmmmmm I was going to win something for you." I whined.

"Yea but that would have never happened." She said. Harsh. I frowned. She turned and picked out a orange stuffed dog.

"Look how cute he is." She said rubbing him in my face.

"Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" I asked laughing. This was probably about as girly as she was ever going to get.

"I uh.... I'm not your girlfriend how about we go on that ride!" She said tugging me to the highest rollercoaster that contains loops and everything. I was uneasy about it but went along with it, I was determined to make her say yes. As we boarded I grew more and more nervous. I chatted with her about how I wasn't scared and that the coaster was going to be epic. She laughed in my face of course. Suddenly we were slowly moving up the hill.

"Here hold Waffle." She said as we got closer to the top.

"Why do I have to hold him?" I complained.

"You have to hold HER because you won HER for me." She said smirking. I gently put.. Waffle on the ground of the coaster cart and started mentally preparing myself for this.

"Freddie look were at the top!" Sam said. As we began going down the track something didn't quite feel right. I didn't think to much of it until we were stuck. Upside down.

"Oh man! We better get a refund for this!" Sam whined.

"Well this just great." I said. But yet it was perfect. Sam couldn't leave maybe now....

"WAFFLE!" Sam yelled. I looked down to see poor orange waffle falling to the ground.

"I win you another one." I groaned. Sam smiled.

"So uh Sam..... I think we were a little interrupted yesterday." I said grinning.

"Wha-" She began to say. My lips were already on hers. She didn't react at first but quickly followed my lead. I felt her tongue press against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly. Our tongues didn't battle for dominance I let her take the lead. She broke away first gasping for air. I took a minute to catch my own breath.

"You like me." I said smirking.

"No I don't." She said.

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Hah!" I said smiling.

"Shut up." She said giving me a quick kiss. A kiss that was interrupted by us moving and finally finishing the ride. I felt sick. I bought her an orange dog this time and we played a few more games. By the end of the date I knew she had a good time considering how much cotton candy she ate.

"So my blonde headed demon girlfriend and waffle were you wanna go next?" I asked smiling.

"Carly's?" She asked finally not denying she was girlfriend. Victory at last.

"Read my mind." I said and I grabbed her hand as we walked.

_~End of Flashback~_

A year later it feels like were doing the same exact routine. I didn't mind. I knew what to get Sam this time. Cotton candy and a blue stuffed dog name Syrup. I never question her name choices anymore. This time we got stuck on the Ferris wheel. Bad luck maybe?

"Freddie look!" She said excited. I didn't know what there was to be happy about we were stuck again. I followed to were her finger pointed to a small carving in the seat of the Ferris wheel that we were sitting in.

2-15-08

I was happy with that.

"Nice" I said as we sat and watched the cruddy fireworks in the middle of February. Carly should go on trips more often.

**Sweet ending i had to add fireworks just because it was Feb. and I don't think Six/Seven flags is open then but anyway review because there's no more chapters after this.**


End file.
